


i love you, baby

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Table Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: Бэкхён горько усмехается себе под нос, и чувство ненависти к Чанёлю снова достигает отметки «ненавижу тебя, чтоб ты сдох».





	i love you, baby

_It hurts me every time I see you  
Realize how much I need you_

 

Чанёль бросает его на стол, и Бэкхён больно ударяется копчиком об острый деревянный край. Младший никак не реагирует на чужой болезненный стон, безэмоционально вытягивая из шлевок толстый ремень из дорогой кожи. Бён чуть ерзает поясницей по столу, выискивая наиболее удобное положение, и не сводит глаз с чужого возвышающегося над ним тела. 

Чанёль вытягивает ремень и отбрасывает его в сторону: Бэкхён слышит, как железная бляшка громко стукается о хромированный бок новенького холодильника. Младший едва заметным движением выуживает болт из небольшой прорези и дергает собачку вниз. Уголки джинсовой ткани расходятся в стороны, открывая вид на блядскую дорожку темных волос, сбегающую за тугую резинку трусов, и Бэкхён облизывает ее взглядом, безумно желая проследить этот путь языком. 

– Чего пялишься? – грубо бросает Чанёль, стягивая футболку через голову. Бэкхён шумно сглатывает, наблюдая, как переливается его бронзовая кожа в тусклом свете кухонной лампочки. – Раздевайся. 

Он тянется к своей рубашке, но не успевает расстегнуть и двух пуговиц, как Чанёль одним широким шагом сокращает разделяющее их расстояние и, грубо схватив его за волосы на затылке, запечатывает его губы своими. Бэкхён чувствует на языке вкус горького дыма и не менее горького виски и втягивает его нижнюю губу в свой рот, слизывая с нее привычный коктейль. 

Чанёлю не нравится, когда он ведет в поцелуе, поэтому его губы тут же прихватывают и закусывают до покраснения, словно вцеловывая в них необходимость послушания. 

Бэкхён позволяет себе несдержанно заскулить в поцелуй и тут же морщится от ощущения чужой грубой ладони, до боли сжимающей шею. Он не знает, куда деть руки, и потому просто бездумно шарит ладонями по чужому телу, ощутимыми надавливаниями оглаживая перевитые сетью синих взбухающих вен предплечья, бугрящиеся мышцами плечи, крепкую шею, соскальзывая пальцами на лопатки, сцарапывая кожу и оставляя свои алеющие узоры. 

Чанёль никогда не церемонится с его рубашками, так и сейчас одним резким рывком он распахивает полы в стороны, ссыпая пуговицы на кафельный пол, что, отбиваясь от гладкой поверхности, играют мелодию его нетерпения. Он сразу же набрасывается на бэкхёново бледное незащищенное горло, расцарапывая остротой своих зубов и оставляя фиолетовые пионы распускаться на белоснежно-чистом холсте его шеи. 

Пак грубо стаскивает с него джинсы, оцарапывая бледные бедра молнией и ударяя тяжелой бляшкой по острому колену. Так же грубо сжимает его бедра, оставляя на нежной коже отпечатки своих пальцев, по которым можно проследить путь изучения им бэкхёнова тела, и подтягивает выше, распластывая его по столу, заставляя раскинуть в стороны руки и упереться пятками о край стола. 

Чанёль широко разводит чужие сочные бедра, открывая себе вид на бэкхёнову нежность, сладко пульсирующую между гладких ног, и от вида его, такого порочного, полностью обнаженного и раскрытого только для него, в голову тут же ударяет что-то покрепче виски, и член встает слишком быстро. Он даже не удосуживается снять джинсы, просто чуть приспускает их, обнажая алеющий член, и, сжав чужие тонкие икры, резко входит. 

Бэкхён под ним выгибается дугой, едва ли не вставая на лопатки, и громко стонет: Чанёль входит без подготовки и сразу на всю длину, и это не столько больно, сколько до одури приятно, потому что он точно знает, под каким углом нужно входить. Бэкхён вцепляется в его плечи, разукрашивая их узором кровавых полумесяцев, и откидывает голову назад, больно стукаясь затылком о деревянную поверхность. 

Чанёль не замедляется ни на минуту, продолжая яростно вбиваться, и возит его по столу давно взмокшей спиной. Бэкхён еще старается ловить воздух пересохшими губами, но с каждым толчком делать это становится всё труднее. Младший отпускает его лодыжки и хватается ладонями за край стола, запирая его голову в клетку из собственных рук и не переставая вытрахивать из него громкие стоны. 

Бён вспоминает, что стены в их квартире ужасно тонкие, а этажом ниже живет девочка-студентка, поющая в церковном хоре, и она наверняка давно молится, чтобы оба они поскорее отправились в преисподнюю к Сатане.

Бэкхён и сам понимает, что за такую любовь они оба уже давно должны гореть в Аду, а потом вспоминает, что любовью в их отношениях уже и не пахнет, и становится в разы паршивее, чем если бы он жарился на адовой сковородке. 

Чанёль в это время крепко обхватывает его член грубыми пальцами, до боли сжимая основание, и у Бэкхёна перед глазами плывут радужные звезды. Он открывает рот и не может сделать ни вдоха, пока не чувствует, как чужие губы снова впечатываются в его и делятся кислородом. Он старается насытиться им наперед, но чужие пальцы двигаются на нем запредельно хорошо, прослеживая путь набухших венок и оглаживая чувствительную головку.

Когда Бэкхён ловит наслаждение за хвост и готовится разлететься на кусочки от прошивающего всё тело жара, Чанёль выходит из него и отстраняется, упираясь задницей в стену напротив. Старший не может понять, куда делась тяжесть чужого тела, и еще несколько минут по инерции извивается на поверхности стола. 

И, только когда с кожи исчезает фантомное ощущение горячих рук, он приходит в себя и ищет источник потерянного тепла. Тот стоит у стены и, ничуть не стесняясь, светит своим достоинством. 

Бэкхён приподнимается на локтях и дарит Чанёлю раздраженно-непонимающий взгляд, а тот едва заметным движением пальцев подзывает его к себе. Старший опускается на дрожащие ноги, но тут же падает на колени, ведомый чужими руками, и больно ударяется острыми коленками о кафельный пол. 

– Сделай мне хорошо, детка, – хрипит Чанёль и сжимает его волосы в кулак, грубо толкая лицом в собственный пах. Ноздри Бэкхёна до отказа забиваются его природным запахом, и голову ведет похуже, чем от алкоголя. 

Хватаясь за чужие бедра, Бён накрывает губами припухшую головку и опускает голову вниз, пропуская Чанёля через собственное горло. Парень над ним издает непонятного рода рык и хватается за его волосы крепче. 

Бэкхён двигается быстро, но рвано, чувствуя, как слюна стекает по подбородку и капает на пол. Чанёль держит его голову двумя руками и не церемонясь грубо толкается бедрами вперед, бесстыдно трахая чужой рот. 

Бэкхён чувствует, как напрягаются его бедра, и старается отстраниться, но Пак крепко удерживает его голову руками. Струя густой спермы выстреливает ему в рот, и он начинает давиться ею и хлопает Чанёля по бедру, но тот вдавливает его голову в собственный пах, заставляя проглотить всё до капли. 

Бэкхёну не остается другого выбора, как сглотнуть горчащую сперму. 

Чанёль гладит его по щеке и хрипит саркастичное "умница", а старший одаривает его злым взглядом и шипит:

– Ненавижу тебя. 

– Я тебя тоже, – шепчет Чанёль в ответ, издевательски нежно собирая кончиками пальцев собравшиеся в уголках его губ белесые капли.

А затем отталкивает от себя, словно шлюху, к которой стало противно прикасаться, и выходит из кухни, застегивая джинсы на ходу. Бэкхён остается сидеть на холодном полу кухни, голый и использованный, и чувство отвращения затапливает его до самых ушей. 

Отвращение к этим больным отношениям, которым ни один из них почему-то не может положить конец. Отвращение к Чанёлю за то, как он играет с ним день ото дня, с каждым разом заставляя его самооценку опускаться всё ниже и ниже. И, в большей степени, отвращение к самому себе. За то, что позволяет пользоваться собой, словно безвольная кукла, которая осознает, что без собственного кукловода не сможет поднять и руки.

Отвращение жрет его, с каждым днем оттяпывая всё больший кусок, а Бэкхён никак не может положить этому конец.

Он слышит, как в ванной начинает шуметь вода, как она затихает спустя несколько минут, а затем в спальне хлопает дверь. Превозмогая невыносимую усталость, он поднимается на ноги и идет в душ. Чанёль не любит, когда он ложится в постель, испачканный в его сперме. Не любит, когда на простынях остаются следы, которые потом тяжело оттереть. Поэтому он трахает его на столе. Его поверхность гладкая, и вывести пятна не составит большого труда. 

Бэкхён горько усмехается себе под нос, и чувство ненависти к Паку снова достигает отметки «ненавижу тебя, чтоб ты сдох». Он с трудом забирается в кабинку и не спеша принимает душ. А когда возвращается в спальню, Чанёль уже мерно дышит, закутавшись в одеяло с головой. Старший аккуратно забирается в постель, боясь потревожить его чуткий сон, и, почти не дыша, устраивается на боку, лицом к его лицу. 

Бэкхён всматривается в чужое лицо, и его безмятежное выражение и слегка дрожащие ресницы, в которые он влюбился, кажется, еще в прошлой жизни, снижают отметку до «терпимо». А потом он чувствует на своем животе тяжесть чужой руки, со всей силы вжимающей его в грудь своего обладателя, и его отпускает совсем.

***

Бэкхён не может сказать точно, когда любовь к Чанёлю стала синонимом слова «страдание». В какой момент мягкая постель сменилась жесткой поверхностью стола, а ласковые поцелуи и нежные касания – равнодушием и холодом чужих глаз. 

Чанёль никогда не говорил, что любит его, но доказывал это каждым мягким движением кончиков пальцев по щеке или горячим шепотом в краснеющее ухо. 

Он всегда был нежен, начиная с самых банальных проявлений этой самой нежности, таких как пожелание доброго утра, сопровождаемое теплой улыбкой, наполненной лучиками весеннего солнца, и заканчивая занятиями любовью, когда от этой самой нежности легкие забивались до отказа и хотелось задохнуться. 

Бэкхён никогда не просил у него звезд с неба, а Чанёль все равно их для него доставал. 

У этих звезд были мягкие ушки и пушистый хвост, они откликались на незамысловатое «Пушок», ели у Бэкхёна с рук и носились по гладкому полу гостиной, норовя сбить торшер, но никогда не получали нагоняя.

Другой бесценной звездой стала коллекционная пластинка Фрэнка Синатры, что шла в комплекте с патефоном и проигрывалась по кругу каждый вечер пятницы. Они пели ее дуэтом, пока валялись на пушистом ковре, срывая голоса и стараясь перепеть друг друга. 

Бэкхён же пел ее всегда и всюду. По утрам, когда пек своему парню оладушки, в парке, когда выгуливал Пушка, в душе, отплевываясь от воды, Чанёлю по вечерам, когда тот лежал у него на коленях и плавился от мягких поглаживаний по волосам. Но чаще просто запрыгивал ему на шею со спины и вопил в самое ухо свое любимое «I love you, baby», делая вид, что просто дурачится.

Он заставил Чанёля найти аккорды этой песни и подыгрывать ему каждый раз, когда приспичит. Заставлял петь ее себе, когда болело горло, и сам он не мог. Засмотрел до дыр отрывок с Хитом Лэджером, где он бегал с микрофоном по школьным трибунам. В общем, любил эту песню как никакую другую. 

Бэкхён не знает, помнит ли Чанёль, какими яркими искрами загорелись его глаза в момент, когда он подарил ему эту пластинку, но точно знает, что именно тогда понял, что действительно очень его любит. 

Память Бэкхёна была заполнена подобными приятными мелочами, что, соединяясь вместе, складывались в карту звездного неба в его голове. Он хранил их бережно, день ото дня проигрывая в своей памяти моменты, когда получил от Чанёля ту или иную звезду, не позволяя им покрыться пылью забытья. 

Чанёль был волшебником, что открыл для него дорогу в новый мир: таинственного и неизведанного, запредельно прекрасного и невыносимо нежного. И Бён до сих пор не может поверить, что этот равнодушный парень, с которым он засыпает каждый вечер в одной кровати, тот же самый, что дарил ему бесконечное счастье.

Бэкхён не может понять, что вызвало в нем такую резкую перемену. Просто в один день Чанёль считал поцелуями его ресницы, а на следующий – сломал его бабочкам крылья. 

Бэкхён с содроганием вспоминает тот день, когда Чанёль впервые вернулся домой пьяным и смердящим чужим запахом. Он пытался выяснить, что произошло, кричал, обвиняя его в измене, и даже, помнится, плакал, а Пак тогда просто схватил его за волосы и велел заткнуться. 

Тогда же первый раз он и взял его на столе. Грубо развернул к себе спиной, прижав грудью к твердой поверхности, и, подхватив под колено, резко вошел, не позаботившись о смазке и растяжке. Бэкхён умолял его прекратить, просил одуматься, роняя горькие слезы на вишневое дерево, а Чанёль драл его, словно животное, оставаясь равнодушным к его мольбам.

На следующее утро он вновь стал нежным и ласковым: разбудил сладким поцелуем, накормил сладкими оладьями, и всё вроде бы вернулось в прежнее русло, и Бэкхён решил не вспоминать о том происшествии. Но вечером Чанёль вновь вернулся никакой и снова взял его прямо на столе. С тех пор их отношения превратились в замкнутый порочный круг. Бэкхён больше не плакал и растягивал себя заранее. 

Он десятки раз собирал чемоданы и стоял в коридоре, оглядывая печальным взглядом пространство родной квартиры, но каждый раз что-то толкало его обратно, и он снова и снова находил себя сидящим в спальне и раскладывающим собственные вещи по полочкам. 

А однажды он столкнулся с Чанёлем прямо в дверях. Это был единственный раз, когда он зашел так далеко и даже взялся за дверную ручку. Пак заметил его чемоданы и начал звереть буквально на глазах, разве что пар из ушей не валил. Бэкхён весь сжался в комочек и боялся даже дышать. После того случая он не мог ходить еще несколько дней, осознав, что, даже если он захочет, ему просто не дадут уйти.

Всё становилось хуже с каждым днем, а Бэкхён так и не мог найти этому причины. 

Чанёль словно был серьезно болен и не отдавал себе отчета в собственных действиях. Но иногда в его сознании словно случались прояснения, и он снова становился нежным и ласковым. Целовал крепко и долго, гладил по волосам и даже наигрывал Бэкхёну горячо любимую им мелодию. 

Парень вдруг вспомнил, что не включал любимую пластинку уже очень давно, и поспешил к патефону, аккуратно опуская иглу на темный винил. По комнате полилась тихая мелодия, разбавляемая бархатным голосом Синатры, и Бэкхён принялся негромко подпевать. Он вернулся за барную стойку, за которой сидел всё это время, и обхватил широкую чашку обеими ладонями.

Он вспомнил, как Чанёль постоянно ворчал, что эта песня у него уже в печенках, а сам то и дело мычал ее, когда думал, что старший не слышит, и невольно улыбнулся. А затем вдруг снова поник: когда же всё стало так запущено.

Из вереницы не самых радужных мыслей Бэкхёна вырывает непонятного рода шум в коридоре.

Он слышит, как щелкает дверной замок, и пьяное, судя по всему, тело заваливается в маленькую прихожую, едва не сшибая плечом косяки. Бэкхён сидит на кухне, отгороженной от прихожей всего лишь широкой аркой, и с его места прекрасно видно, как долговязое тело с трудом стаскивает обувь и шатаясь двигается в его сторону. 

Бён не сводит с него усталых покрасневших глаз и делает очередной глоток крепкого кофе. Он не знает, какая уже это кружка по счету, да и не хочет знать. Всё, что сейчас единственно важно, – как бы Чанёль добрался до кухни, не расшибив голову по дороге. 

Младший вваливается в кухню, спотыкаясь на порожке и едва не пропахав носом гладкий пол, а Бэкхён старается делать вид, что ему абсолютно всё равно, если чужой нос сейчас встретится с полом и окрасит его алой лужей. Он даже почти и не дергается, лишь наблюдает устало из-за ободка кружки, даже не поднимая головы. 

Чанёль успешно дошатывается до холодильника и, с трудом его открыв, достает большую бутылку ледяной воды. Он делает первые крупные глотки, и Бэкхён видит, как прозрачные капли срываются вниз, бесшумно разбиваясь о ткань его пропахшей футболки. 

Он почувствовал этот запах, въевшийся в подкорку его головного мозга, кажется, когда Пак еще стоял за дверью. От него пахнет дорогим алкоголем, крепкими сигаретами, едва ощутимо – потом и древесным одеколоном, которым сам Бэкхён спрыскивал его шею с утра. 

А еще невыносимо, просто до тошноты, пахнет сексом. Этот запах забивает Бэкхёну ноздри, и он склоняется над кружкой ниже, чтобы приятным кофейным ароматом перебить запах чьего-то возбуждения на своем Чанёле. 

Тот в это время закрывает бутылку и отставляет ее на кухонную тумбу, не удосужившись вернуть на место. Старший внимательно следит и ждет хоть чего-нибудь, но Пак по-прежнему молчалив и ведет себя так, словно его здесь и вовсе нет. Бэкхён не выдерживает и начинает сам. 

– Опять трахал эту смазливую блядь? – он хотел бы, чтобы голос его звучал холодно и равнодушно, но слышит, как он трещит, словно покрытая легким льдом лужа под ногами, и морщится от осознания того, что Чанёль это услышал тоже. 

Пак фокусирует на нем мутный взгляд и ухмыляется пьяно. 

– Что, если так?

Бэкхёну хочется закричать, чтобы он собирал свои шмотки и уебывал и никогда больше не появлялся в его жизни, если так, но он лишь улыбается горько, до боли сцепляя пальцы на фарфоровых остывших боках. 

– Зачем он тебе? – и снова треск льда под ногами. 

– Неплохо сосет, знаешь ли, – ухмыляясь, бросает Чанёль. И Бэкхён может поклясться, что он абсолютно трезв в этот момент, а у него самого что-то с треском ломается внутри, потому что "детка, какие сладкие губки" и "боже, какой бархатный язычок". 

– Чем он лучше меня? – рискует спросить Бэкхён. Рискует, но разбиваться, по сути, больше и нечему: он и так состоит из одних кусков, что своими острыми краями уже изодрали в клочья всё внутри. 

– Единственное его достоинство в том, что он меня не любит, – скалится Чанёль, а у Бэкхёна кусочки остриями, кажется, вонзаются в сердце. 

– Какой же ты ублюдок, – выплевывает старший и встает, крепко зажав кружку в пальцах. Нервы ни к черту, а разбить ее совсем не хочется. Это ведь подарок _Чанёля_. Бэкхён всегда ценил всё, что связано с ним, больше, чем этот равнодушный ублюдок того заслуживал. 

– Но даже таким ты меня терпишь, – тихо говорит Пак. – И именно потому, что любишь, не можешь уйти. 

Бэкхён крупно вздрагивает, потому что слышать от Чанёля то самое слово на букву "л" непривычно от слова совсем. Он никогда его из его губ не слышал. После той роковой перемены тем более. 

Что-то в Бэкхёне вдруг взрывается внезапно и бесконтрольно, одним резким хлопком, и, поддаваясь этому странному порыву, он смахивает кружку с тумбы, на которую до этого успел ее поставить, и громко кричит: 

– Ненавижу тебя! 

Кружка закатывается под стол, но не разбивается, и Бэкхён видит в этом своеобразную иронию. Чанёль ни разу не поднимал на него руку, но он растерзан на куски. Он швыряет чашку на твердый пол, но она цела, словно новая.

Бён сжимает кулаки что есть силы и дает злости, что копилась в нем столько времени, взорваться мощным фейерверком, сыпля во все стороны искрами горечи и обиды. 

– Я же на всё ради тебя готов, неужели ты не видишь?! Я сделаю всё что угодно, только попроси! Зачем тебе кто-то еще, ведь я же люблю тебя до одури! – кричит он, надрывая глотку. 

Бэкхён чувствует скапливающиеся в глазах слезы, что болезненно жгут внутреннюю сторону век, но не позволяет им пролиться, сдерживаясь из последних сил. Он не позволял Чанёлю видеть своих слез, даже когда тот нагибал его над этим самым столом и драл без смазки. Какую-то жалкую сердечную боль он в силах перетерпеть.

– Я же всё ради тебя... – начинает Бэкхён сорванным голосом, а потом натыкается на лед в глазах напротив и внезапно сдувается и делает шаг назад, словно хочет скрыться от пронзающего миллионами иголок холода. 

– А хотя, знаешь, – совершенно равнодушным голосом вдруг говорит он. – Может, нам стоит прекратить всё это? Перестать ломать себя, – Бэкхён смотрит ему прямо в глаза, оцарапываясь острыми краями льдин, и продолжает, – друг друга. 

Чанёль молчит долгих две минуты, и Бэкхён наконец решается уйти. Он двигается с места, но ноги непомерно тяжелые, словно кто-то залил их бетоном, и каждый шаг дается с непосильным трудом. 

Бэкхён думает, что, может, он зря всё это. Если бы он сейчас не вспылил, всё было бы как и всегда: Чанёль протрезвеет и на утро, словно извиняясь за все гадкие слова и собственное равнодушие, возьмет его нежно и неторопливо, а сам он будет шептать ему, что давно за всё простил и что любит, отчаянно надеясь, однако, что он этого не услышит. 

Но, поравнявшись с Чанёлем, Бэкхён снова чувствует на нем чужой запах и думает, что в кои-то веке всё делает правильно. 

Он не успевает дойти до арки каких-то полшага, когда чувствует на своем запястье крепкую хватку грубых пальцев, а в следующее мгновение уже оказывается прижат к стене, ощутимо ударяясь острыми лопатками о твердую поверхность кухонной арки. 

Пак вдавливает его в перегородку своим мощным телом и смотрит в глаза, прямо и выжидающе. Он видит в них неведомую доселе решимость и понимает, что сегодня Бэкхён точно уйдет насовсем, если он позволит. 

Заглянув чуть глубже в его глаза, Чанёль различает проблеск надежды, который светится на дне темных глаз, словно последний уцелевший уголек в ворохе давно истлевшего пепла. В этот раз он снова всё решает за двоих.

– Не пущу, – шепчет он, до боли сжимая пальцы на его плечах. Бэкхён морщится, и Чанёлю хочется ослабить хватку, но, если старший почувствует его нерешительность или сомнение, то не глядя развернется и уйдет. Чанёль не может этого допустить.

– Ты мой, – рычит он и кусает Бэкхёна в шею, крепко сжимая зубы на бледной коже, ощутимо и больно. 

Бэкхён вздрагивает в его руках всем телом, запоздало вскрикивает, не готовый к внезапной боли, и пытается его оттолкнуть. Он чувствует, как горячая кровь тонкой струйкой бежит к ключицам, собираясь во впадинках косточек, и молча глотает слезы. Чанёль оставляет на его коже горящий пламенем след, словно клеймит его, и от одной этой мысли по телу прокатывается странная волна больного возбуждения. 

Бён хнычет и упирается руками в его грудь, стараясь оттолкнуть, не дать снова завладеть своим телом. Он знает, что стоит только Чанёлю проявить хоть каплю нежности, как весь его запал падет, не оставив после себя и следа, а сам он без боя упадет в чужие объятья.

– Нет, – шипит он и стучит его по плечам, – пусти, не трогай! Иди к своей шлюхе!

– Детка, – внезапно очень тихо зовет Чанёль. 

Бэкхён замирает, словно побитый хозяином пес, внезапно услышавший ласковое слово. Младший ждет, когда он посмотрит на него, но Бён не спешит поднимать головы. Он смотрит на футболку на его животе и думает, что неплохо было бы ее погладить, а еще лучше – постирать.

Чанёль внезапно цепляет пальцами его подбородок и с силой вздергивает вверх. У Бэкхёна не остается другого выбора, кроме как заглянуть в его темные глаза. 

Младший не говорит ничего, лишь склоняется совсем низко и целует. Бэкхён не хочет отвечать, не хочет _поддаваться_ , но, в конечном счете, сдается. Он чувствует, как дрожат его губы, раскрываясь, и как язык Чанёля скользит в его рот. 

Бэкхён нерешительно поднимает руки и укладывает их на чужие плечи, а затем чуть смелеет и запускает пальцы в чанёлевские волосы. Тот не возражает и рук не отталкивает, и старший перебирает мягкие пряди его волос, пропуская их сквозь пальцы, совсем как тогда, когда Чанёль еще был _другим_. Когда ему нравились эти незатейливые прикосновения. Когда он сам подставлялся под его ладони и прикрывал глаза от удовольствия.

Бэкхён уже и не помнит, когда последний раз Чанёль позволял так ласково себя касаться, и это сбивает с толку.

Он целует жадно и мокро, словно оголодавший зверь, который никак не может насытиться. Бён лишь успевает глотать воздух урывками, чтобы не задохнуться от чужой страсти, волнами переходящей в его тело через чужие губы.

Бэкхён чувствует, как земля уходит из-под ног, а в следующее мгновение он уже сидит на кухонном столе с широко разведенными ногами и Чанёлем между ними. Тот умудряется стягивать с него футболку, даже не отрываясь от его губ. А Бэкхён вдруг отстраняется и хнычет жалобно:

– Нет, – упираясь руками в крепкие плечи, – не хочу здесь, – шепчет он и мотает головой, словно старается передать степень своего нежелания.

Пак не кричит, и даже выражение его лица не говорит о том, что он рассержен или недоволен. Он лишь подхватывает его под бедра и несет по направлению к спальне. Бэкхён мог бы вырываться и спорить, что может дойти и сам, но в руках Чанёля спокойно и тепло. Так, как всегда было когда-то. И он лишь крепче обнимает его за плечи, тыкаясь носом в местечко за ухом. Запах там густой и насыщенный: его природный запах, а не бляди из клуба, и Бэкхён не может им надышаться, чувствуя, как носоглотку щиплет от концентрированного аромата его любимого мужчины.

Чанёль вносит его в спальню аккуратно и бережно укладывает на кровать. Бэкхён лежит на мягких простынях и не может понять, когда в младшем что-то замкнуло, что он снова стал прежним. Он лишь лежит, не шевелясь, и смотрит, как спокойно тот стягивает с себя футболку, оголяя подтянутый живот, а следом его тело покидают и штаны.

Бён не может отвести от него глаз и смотрит, как он без слов опускается на кровать и тянет его на себя за тонкое запястье. Бэкхён садится к нему лицом, и на нем наверняка написано, как сильно он поражен тем, что сейчас происходит, так что Чанёль не может сдержать тихого смешка. Он лишь так же молча подхватывает края его футболки и медленно тянет вверх, а старший, словно под гипнозом, на автомате поднимает руки, позволяя себя раздеть. 

Футболка летит на пол, а Бэкхён от легкого толчка чужой ладони – на кровать. Он падает на подушку, и его волосы причудливым веером распадаются по светло-голубой ткани. Словно тонкие веточки голых деревьев, что тянутся к небу. Чанёль, словно завороженный, протягивает руку и самыми кончиками пальцев проглаживает одну особо искривленную прядь. 

Бэкхён следит за ним не дыша, и сердце его сжимается от осознания, что прямо сейчас перед ним его Чанёль, прежний. А не тот равнодушный ублюдок, которого он видит изо дня в день уже больше полугода.

Пак чуть сползает вниз и начинает медленно стягивать с него домашние штаны. Мягкая ткань щекочет ноги, и Бён непроизвольно втягивает живот. А Чанёль ловит губами светлую волну его кожи. Бэкхён не может сделать и вдоха: дыхание отчего-то вдруг перехватывает.

Чанёль раздевает его полностью и с минуту просто смотрит. Бэкхёну до сих пор кажется, что он попал в сон. Слишком прекрасный, чтобы быть реальностью.

Младший вдруг подхватывает его под коленями и плавно входит. Не грубо и резко, как обычно одним толчком заполняя его целиком, а медленно и словно мучительно нежно. 

Бэкхёну становится невыносимо хорошо, а еще почему-то очень-очень больно. Он чувствует, как соленые капли рисуют свои мокрые дорожки на его висках, и давит так не вовремя взявшийся всхлип. Чанёль словно не замечает его безмолвной истерики и продолжает толкаться, медленно и запредельно хорошо.

Бэкхён думает, что готов умереть под ним прямо сейчас.

А затем Чанёль наклоняется к его лицу и собирает теплыми губами соль с его горячей кожи. Бэкхён не может себя сдержать и, схватив его за шею, прижимает к себе крепко-крепко, всё же всхлипывая в самое ухо.

Младший подсовывает руки ему под спину и, мягко очертив контуры лопаток, прижимает к своей груди. Бэкхён чувствует биение его сердца за клеткой из ребер и пытается про себя повторить этот ритм, чтобы позже, когда опять станет больно и одиноко, повторять его про себя и вспоминать, как Чанёль его любил. Потому что сейчас Бэкхён слышит именно это.

Ему не нужно даже прикасаться к себе, чтобы взорваться фейерверком удовольствия. Прикосновения Чанёля слишком нежны и желанны, и тело реагирует само. Он вскрикивает едва слышно и обмякает в его объятьях. Пак целует его в лоб и только после этого перекатывается в сторону. Бэкхён лежит, не шевелясь, и боится даже дышать, чтобы малейшим движением не нарушить воцарившееся чувство гармонии. 

Чанёль начинает мычать что-то едва слышно, и Бён вслушивается, стараясь разобрать слова. Только вот слов не слышно, лишь мотив любимой песни, что, распадаясь на ноты, заставляет сердце Бэкхёна ускоренно стучать.

Он садится на кровати и смотрит на Чанёля, а тот смотрит в ответ. В голове Бэкхёна отчетливо звучит “I love you, baby” голосом Пака, а в его глазах те же самые строки отражаются яркими искрами.

Бэкхён снова не верит, что происходящее сейчас – реальность, и он больно щипает себя за бедро. Но Чанёль до сих пор перед ним и до сих пор напевает их песню.

Отметка снова подскакивает до ярко-горящего красным "Я люблю тебя".


End file.
